opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eustass D. Sid
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = , | previous occupation = | team =White Scarf Pirates | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Eustass D. John (Father; deceased) | bounty = 190,000,000 | fruit =Hazu Hazu no Mi | weapons = }} Eustass D. Sid (ユースタス・D・指導, Yūsutasu D. Shidō) is a young from in the who is on a quest to find out the truth behind his family's death. The of the White Scarf Pirates, he aims to follow in the footsteps of two other pirates to have started their journeys in the , and his brother . Due to the trademark white scarf he always seen wearing, he has earned the epithet of White Scarf Sid (白いスカーフの指導, Shiroi Sukāfu no Shidō). Orphaned at a young age, he was taken in by the marine Admiral after his parents' death, and trained to be a Marine. After learning that his father might have been innocent and framed by some people within the Marines, he lost faith in the marines and left Aokiji's tutelage. Since leaving the marines he underwent a number of adventures that culminate in him choosing to become a pirate. Due to the circumstances of his departure and the reasons behind it, Aokiji did not stop him from becoming a pirate, instead deciding to let him find his destiny on his own. Over the three years following the events of the , Sid has started his own pirate crew, the White Scarf Pirates, and has a bounty of 190,000,000 on his head. He has very recently managed to obtain a devil fruit, the Hazu Hazu no Mi, which made him a Momentum Man. Appearance Sid is a lean young man of above average height, with tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales that has earned him the name of White Scarf Sid. He also has a red tattoo at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Before the time-skip he was normally seen in a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his trademark scarf. After the time-skip his attire has changed a little. White the scarf still remains, he now wears a high-collared, long-sleeved black coat with gold trimmings on the edges. It's right sleeve has been removed so that Sid's tattoo is visible. He wears a black wristband on his right wrist and a gold band on his left bicep on top of the coat. Below this he wears white trousers and sandals similar to the ones worn by him before the time-skip. His scarf is still worn wrapped around his neck. Personality Sid is a highly laid back person who prefers to take his time in doing anything rather than rushing headfirst into them. He possesses a highly friendly nature as a result of which he does not seek to harm others unless greatly instigated. He puts up the appearance of a very simple minded person but is in reality more of an intellectual who has numerous layers to his rather complex personality. He has very uncommon and slightly difficult to understand views about life and as such is often faced with rather unique moral dilemmas. Normally Sid is not highly concerned about his own welfare or even his reputation, taking everything in his stride with a smile on his face. It is his belief that there is no point in crying over spilled milk and as such is not known to hold grudges. He'll face abuse and insult from others without fighting back and laugh about it stating that attacking the person who insulted him will not change his or that person's views and it was the other person's prerogative to think as they want to and stating the fact that he considered himself to be too lazy to try and change that person's opinions about him. It is his opinion that preventing such instances in the future will be better than taking rash actions which will result in nothing but more animosity. As such he believes that if his views are so drastically different from another person's that there is no chance of reaching a common ground then it is best if they just went their separate ways. However this indifferent attitude of his is not extended towards his friends' safety and is he is more than willing to go against anyone who attacks or insults a friend. This shows the bizarre complexity of his personality as while he has no problem with harm coming to himself, he will not willingly let others come in harms way. Another intriguing aspect of his personality is that he doesn't really like fighting, believing that in the end everyone looses from a fight, no matter what the outcome. This often leads people who are witnessing such actions of his to wrongly believe that he is a coward and is too scared to fight. But this could not be more far from the truth as he is not scared to step up for a fight no matter how strong his opponent may be. But he prefers to use diplomacy when possible and a course of action that involves the least bloodshed is most appealing to him. He is a very fun loving person and is often the center of attraction due to his tendency to pull pranks and tease people. He is almost always joking and some people even look down on him for never taking things seriously. Any opportunity to try something new is a source of great excitement to him. But beneath all this goofiness and simple mindedness lies a very serious side of his personality that surfaces whenever the situation calls for it. He will never let anyone else come to harm due to his actions; so he becomes very serious and calm when the situation calls for it. In such situations he can be a very brave and reassuring presence and can greatly inspire his comrades by frank yet kind encouragement. As far as the death of his parents is concerned he is always on the lookout for clues to find out exactly how they died and prove his father's innocence. He can be easily sidetracked if his parents are in some way involved and can pursue any clue with a single-minded determination that borders on fanaticism. As is common for many bearing the name D, Sid has a never say die sort of attitude and does not believe in surrendering even when facing death, fighting till he is completely sure there truly is no other way. Like other D's who have been seen laughing or smiling greatly when they are about to die, Sid was also seen smiling when he was about to be executed by Cipher Pol agents, showing his acceptance of what he thought was his imminent death. Relationships Family Crew History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Powers Despite his youth, Sid is an exceptional combatant, possessing an exceptional amount of innate amount of that has been substantially boosted by the training he underwent with Aokiji as a child. Even before he was trained by Aokiji, he was able to beat up much older thugs when he had to fend for himself on the streets. After being taken in by Aokiji, his physical strength and dexterity were greatly improved by Aokiji's training, which included, amongst other exercises, lifting boulders over his head and tossing them as far as possible like in shot put. He is capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands and once even boasted that he could lift and toss an entire building. He is also , capable of moving so fast that most cannot follow his movements, striking so fast that is seems as if the attacks are literally appearing out of nowhere. Having been taught to use by Aokiji, the technique allows him to move at tremendous speeds and attack with greater speed and power. His speed is complemented by his great agility, dexterity and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. Before he consumed his Devil's Fruit he was a highly capable swimmer and was known to possess tremendous stamina, with Aokiji once having made him swim along a great deal of the circumference of a big island as part of his training. He also showed his proves at swimming when his raft sank at a great distance from and he swam all the way to the town while carrying a gravely injured Aisa. Despite this he has never defeated Aokiji in a fight, even when Aokiji was fighting with one of his hands tied behind his back. Even when fighting against Jim Hawkins he was never able to defeat him, a draw being the only result he managed against the young marine. It has been stated one more than one occasion by Aokiji and others that he is still to reach his true potential, still being short on experience and stating that his journey around the world, be it as a pirate or a marine, will ultimately enable him to some day reach his full potential. Devil Fruit with a high-momentum kick.]] :Main Page: Hazu Hazu no Mi Sid has consumed a -type Devil Fruit called the Hazu Hazu no Mi which allows him to manipulate the momentum of himself and anyone and anything within a certain region, making him a "Momentum-Man". He can increase the power of his kicks and punches by increasing their momentum or decrease the power of his enemies' attacks by decreasing the momentum behind their attacks. He can impart momentum to objects to send them flying away from him, while at the same time he can steal momentum away from them to stop them in their tracks. He has come up with a number of innovative and unconventional uses of the powers of his Devil Fruit, using it accomplish things ranging from making himself levitate to make the White Scarfs' ship jump over a pair of seakings. He can even use the fruits powers to incrase his own speed by imparting momentum to himself. He can even combine the effects of the Hazu Hazu no Mi with his Kyokuba Kenpo techniques to crate even more powerful attacks. The fruit can effect objects by touch or by surrounding Sid in an "inertia field," which absorbs, redirects, and imparts momentum to anything coming in contact with it. The "inertia field" that surrounds him is normally a inch or so away from his body but can be extended to greater distances. Rokushiki :Further information: Sid was taught the basics of and over the course of his travels so far, has developed upon certain aspects of Rokushiki, honing his skills to the level that he has managed to forge an unique fighting style of his own based on the principles of Rokushiki and his usage of Haki. The very first techniques that Aokiji had him learn were Soru and Tekkai, as with Sid's monstrous strength, he would be able to inflict great damage on an opponent at close quarters and the speed of Soru would allow him to quickly close down distances between him and his opponent. But as getting in close to an opponent would give them an opportunity to attack as well, learning Tekkai would provide him with the ability to stand up to those attacks and greatly enhance his already formidable endurance. While he never really mastered any of the Rokushiki styles, he has developed his own fighting style based on the basics of this martial arts style. Kyokuba Kenpo :Further information: Kyokuba Kenpo The martial arts style that Sid learnt from Buster Keaton and modified and mastered to match his own skills, this is a flame based combat style that is Sid's preferred form of combat. Versatile enough to be used for both melee and ranged combat, it is based around the creation of flames from any part of his body ans using said flames for offensive and defensive purposes. Weapons Jarngreipr (Iron Gripper) is the first and so far only known weapon that Sid has ever used. A pair of gauntlets specially designed fro him by Buzz, they are fitted with and , and designed so as to maximize Sid's fighting capability. It augments both the powers of his Devil Fruit and his flame based Kyokuba Kenpo style of combat. Using the Flame Dials he can store flames that he can use without having to put any effort into generating at the time of combat, allowing him to put all his concentration into using the flames and enabling him to manipulate much larger quantities of flames than he normally can. The Reject Dials on the other hand allow him to feed air into the gauntlets that have their momentum greatly increased by Sid's Hazu Hazu no Mi and thus transfer a great deal of energy to the dials which is returned ten-fold by them at the time of usage. By combining the effects of the two, Jarngreipr creates exceedingly powerful blasts of flames that can not only burn but also carry tremendous amounts of physical force behind them as well. Even without creating flames, using the powers of only the Reject Dials that it houses, Jarngreipr can greatly increase the power of Sid's punches. The Reject Dials also make air flow out from the Flame Dials at a tremendous rate that enables the gauntlets to crate more flame by feeding air into the path of the flames emerging from the Flame Dials. Thus by using Jarngreipr in the way Buzz intended, Sid can create an almost endless supply of flames that require almost minimal effort from his side. But Jarngreipr does have its weaknesses, which force Sid to only use it when he really needs to, against only the strongest of opponents. First and foremost, due to the Reject Dials within each of the gauntlets, the recoil that hits the user of this weapon is truly immense. Only someone with Sid's durability, high pain threshold and heightened endurance can use this weapon effectively without getting severely injured and getting their hands rendered useless by the reaction force form the Reject Dials. Even for Sid repeated use of Jarngreipr is not possible without sustaining serious damage to his hands, and as such he only uses when absolutely necessary. *'Full Power Hiken' (全出力火拳, Full Power Flame Fist): Haki :Further information: Sid has shown the ability to use Haki, having unconsciously used Haoshoku Haki as a child when he learned of his parents death and a group of marines tried to prevent him from seeing the execution of his father with Sid's rage and grief enabling him to knock the entire group of marines out. Since then he has unconsciously used Haoshoku Haki on a number of occasions, the most recent being when he thought that Aisa had been killed by group of . He has yet to truly master his usage of Haki though the fact that he is aware of his ability to use Haki means that he will surely attempt to master these abilities at some point in the near of distant future. Busoshoku Haki On the other hand he is much more well versed in usage of Busoshoku Haki. He was trained in its usage by Barbossa while he was still a Marine and while learning to use Kyokuba Kenpo he managed to truly master its usage. In the initial part of the two years spent attempting to learn the fire based combat style Sid did not believe Keaton's explanation that he needed to get used to the flame and instead thought he would have to rely purely on Busoshoku Haki to protect himself from the flames. So he trained himself to be able to instinctively call upon the usage of Busoshoku, believing that if he could achieve a level of proficiency that in a fight he would not have to put too much attention to whether or not his Busoshoku was protecting him from the flames he crated and could instead focus on the fight itself. Though he later understood what Keaton meant about getting used to the flame, he decided to nonetheless continue developing his skill with Busoshoku. He was able to almost effortlessly beat up Stein, a Devil Fruit user because of his mastery of Busoshoku and even block Aisa's blades without getting cut. *'Busoshoku: Shinkou' (武装色 真鋼, Busō-shoku: Shinkō; literally "Color of Armaments: True Steel"): Similar to the Busoshoku: Koka technique used by , Sid uses Busoshoku Haki to to harden a part of his body. While using this technique, the affected appendage becomes black and shiny and is strong enough to enable Sid to block one of Aisa's blades on his hand and even breaking it in two. He can also apply this technique on objects he is holding, making it hard enough to be used effectively as a offensive or defensive weapon. This technique greatly increases his attack power while improving Sid's defense by making his body more dense. *'Busoshoku: Senbon' (武装色 千本, Busō-shoku: Senbon; literally "Color of Armaments: Senbon"): Sid picks up a few strands of grass, or even his own hair, and harden it using Busoshoku. This makes the strands hard and gives their ends the pointed sharpness and penetrating power of needles. He then proceeds to launch them at his targets, sometimes even using the powers of the Hazu Hazu no Mi to increase their speed and by extension their overall impact. This is particularly effective against Logia users as the Busoshoku Haki allows the senbons to actually harm their physical body and who normally do not expect physical attacks to harm them. *'Busoshoku: Tekken' (武装色 鉄拳, Busō-shoku: Tekken; literally "Color of Armaments: Iron Fist"): Sid's ultimate technique, it combines the powers of his Devil Fruit with his mastery of Busohoku Haki. Sid uses Busoshoku to harden his arm, using it to launch a single punch. But at the same time using the powers of his Hazu Hazu no Mi to increase the momentum of his fist, greatly increasing the power behind the punch. When the punch lands, not only does impact of the punch directly hurt the target, causing external damage, but the punch launches a devastating shock wave in its wave that is even more dangerous as like the it can cause massive internal injury to the target. Trivia Behind the Scenes *Appearance based off Natsu Dragneel, from the series, Fairy Tail. Category:Articles by Jet'ika Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Characters Category:Humans